puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuma Arashi
|weight = |Born = |Birth place = Saitama, Japan |death date = |death place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Animal Hamaguchi Wrestle-1 Dojo |debut = February 13, 2015 |retired = }} Masaya Suzuki is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Kumagoro (熊ゴロー/Kumagorō) born January 12, 1991 is a Japanese professional wrestler who works currently for Wrestle-1 where he was part of the stable new Wild order. Early Life Suzuki as introduced to the Animal Hamaguchi dojo at the age of 20 and he spet two years training. Wrestle-1 (2014–Present) On 2014 Suzuki entrend in a introductory test to train in Wrestle-1 and he pass. After 10 months of training on February 13, 2015 Suzuki made his debut as Kumagoro and he lost to Daiki Inaba. On March 8 Kumagoro had his first victory in Wrestle-1 when he defeated Shotaro Ashino. On May 16 Kumagoro participated at the Road to Keiji Mutoh Tournament and he lost at the first round to Jay Freddie. Manabu Soya and Akira were looking to transform new Wild order into a stable. This led to an evaluation match on June 18, after which Kumagoro and Jun Kasai were accepted as the third and fourth members of new Wild order, turning it from a tag team into a stable. On August 2 Kumagoro participated at the Wrestle-1 Grand Prix and he lost at the first round to Ryota Hama. On September 6 Kumagoro and his new Wild order stablemate Akira unsucessfuly challenged the others new Wild order stablemates Manabu Soya and Jun Kasai for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. On October 9 Kumagoro, Akira and Jun Kasai failed to become the first UWA World Trios Championship under the Wrestle-1 managment. On February 10, 2016 Kumagoro, Soya and Akira challenged Kaz Hayashi and Minoru Tanaka and Tajiri for the UWA World Trios Championship. On February 27 Kumagoro, Soya and Akira unsucessfully chalenged Kaz Hayashi and Minoru Tanaka and Tajiri for the UWA World Trios Championship. On August 11, Wrestle-1 presented an interpromotional six-man tag team match, which saw AJPW president Jun Akiyama take on former AJPW president Keiji Mutoh. In the match, the AJPW trio of Akiyama, Naoya Nomura and Yuma Aoyagi was victorious over the Wrestle-1 trio of Kumagoro, Keiji Mutoh and Koji Doi. After the that Kumagoro who also left new Wild order, and formed a alliance with Doi who left Real Desperado. On November 2 Kumagoro, Doi and Yusuke Kodama unsucessfully challenged Andy Wu, Daiki Inaba and Seiki Yoshioka for the UWA World Trios Championship. After the match Doi, Kumagoro and Kodama would form an alliance with Wu, Inaba, Yoshioka, Jiro Kuroshio and Kohei Fujimura. On December 3 through December 18 Doi and Kumagoro participated at the 2016 World's Strongest Tag Determination League at Block B. During the tournament Doi, Kuroshio, Wu, Inaba, Kodama, Yoshioka, Kumagoro and Fujimura formed a stable named NEW ERA. Two days later Doi and Kumagoro unsucessfully challenged Kaz Hayashi and Kotaro Suzuki for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. At the end of the tournament Kumagoro and Doi finished the tournament with only two points defeating Nextream (Yuma Aoyagi and Naoya Nomura) and lost the rest of the matches in their block. On January 15, 2017 Kumagoro participated in a tournament to crown the inaugural Wrestle-1 Result Championship defeating Seigo Tachibana in the first round. Ten days later Kumagoro and Doi had their own produce show losing to Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi in the main event. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Kumagoro Bomb'' References Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:NEWERA Category:New Wild Order